Cub of Mine
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Lily and James gone out for their one year anniversary ask if Remus or Sirius is able to watch their son, Harry. Remus volunteers to the watch the baby since he’s the only one out of the Marauders who really haven’t watch the boy on his own. summ. inside


**Arashi: A cute little fic that came into mind if Remus ever watch Harry as a baby besides the idea he claims him as his cub along with Sirius. Though may do a different story with Sirius and Harry down the line. Just fluff mainly so I hope you guys will enjoy.**

**I'm not the creator of Harry Potter but J.K Rowling is since she made a cast of characters who many plays in the sandbox.**

Summary: Lily and James gone out for their one year anniversary ask if Remus or Sirius is able to watch their son, Harry. Remus volunteers to the watch the baby since he's the only one out of the Marauders who really haven't watch the boy on his own. Sirius offers to stop by later to see if Remus needs any help. Moony claims Harry as his cub when a thunderstorm woke up the little baby.

* * *

Cub of Mine

A pair of innocent green eyes gazes up crying out babyishly, "'oony!"

Remus smiles at the small child who is a year old trying to say his nickname from the Marauders. He makes a few funny faces getting the little boy to giggle at him. He watches as Harry puts up his hands asking cutely, "up."He complies with the baby's small order smiling before twirling the small child around getting more giggles and laughs as a reward. He nearly jumps when Lily's voice reaches his ears. "Harry loves it when you, Sirius, or James tosses him up in the air or swing him around."

Remus blushes slightly before smile at his friend and adopted sister. He answers softly seeing her in dress looking more beautiful then ever. "Going somewhere tonight, Lily?"

Lily laughs seeing her son pull on Remus's hair to get his attention once more. She answers softly, "Yes James and I are going for a romantic dinner for our anniversary. Now we just need to get a last minute baby-sitter"

Remus nods thinking as the door opens to show both Sirius and James mock wrestling as they came in the room. Harry just laughs watching this enjoying the show. Remus glance at his two friends chuckling himself deciding at that moment he wants to watch Harry. Out of all the Marauders he's the only one that really hasn't had the chance to.

Sirius glance at Lily then James sighing regretfully, "I'm not able to watch Harry to night got something things to do though I vouch for Remus in my stead."

James grins playfully despite the serious look in his hazel eyes. He gazes at his wife nodding getting her to smile. The three of them turn to the man expectant looks in their features. Remus glances at them then at Harry who watches him with pleading look. He cave at that moment knowing the little boy already has him wrap around his little finger.

Remus replies softly still gazing at Harry who smiles at him cheekily. "I don't mind watching him at all."

James and Lily nods replying their thanks. They knew their son will be in wonderful hands. Sirius whisper softly to Remus as James and Lily went upstairs to get everything ready for their departure. "Just send me an owl or a floo message that you need help. I'll come as fast I can to see what's wrong."

Remus replies gratefully, "Thanks Sirius but I'm sure I can handle it."

* * *

Remus sighs softly watching the sleeping baby in his crib for a few minutes. He felt Mooney become restless about something but paid no attention to it. He backs out of the room not until seeing Harry holding two plushies in his arms, Sirius and his animal forms. Padfoot and Moony or has Harry says it, "Paddy, 'ooney."

He heads down stairs planning to read the book he brought with him. He'll check on the boy in a couple of hours or earlier. He glances outside to see the sky dark and the slight hint of rain hits his nose. He hopes it's not a thunderstorm with bits of lighting. He's not sure how Harry reacts during the storm though hopes he doesn't wake up.

He paid extra attention to the baby monitor as the rain begins to fall. He lets a sigh with relief only to have the first signs of thunder and lighting in the sky. He jumps out of his chair as the first sound of Harry's cries in his bedroom. Remus felt Mooney waken up growling protectively wondering how harm his cub. Remus stops at that feeling wondering when Harry became his own kin. He knew he consider James, Lily, Sirius as pack so it makes sense any children are part of it.

He picks up the crying baby rocking back and forth. He whispers comfortably, "It's alright Cub I'm here. I'm here Harry go back to sleep."

Harry blinks at the man who's holding him. He felt safe and protected in his arms. He calls out tearfully, "'Ooney."

Remus chuckles kissing the baby's forehead whispering softly rocking back and forth on the ball of his feet. He sits on the rocking chair with Harry in his arms watching the baby fall fast asleep. He yawns himself repeating to the baby, "I'm here for you cub."

He falls asleep himself still rocking Harry in the chair. He didn't wake up as Sirius comes to check on them and smiles on the sight. He takes a quick picture with the camera in the room Lily has around for all the things Harry does to put in the photo album. He glances behind him to see both James and Lily gazing upon the sight.

He tells them quietly, "I found them like that."James smiles replying for both Lily and him, "We know Sirius."

Lily grabs the blanket covering the sleeping man with her son in his arms. She smiles kissing the baby's hair as she whispers knowing he could hear her. "Sleep well Remus and thank you for watching Harry."

Remus smiles in his sleep enjoying the feeling of holding the baby in his arms. This is his cub that he's willing to protect. He goes deeper into sleep dreaming all the things he could teach the child along with Sirius for the ride.

* * *

**Arashi: I finally finish it at last. Seems rather short for my liking but its all I can think for this story. Reason for Harry saying 'Ooney he's learning how to talk but knows simple words and its easier for him to say. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Please read and review**


End file.
